In microelectronic applications, polymers that demonstrate high temperature resistance are generally well known. Precursors of such polymers, such as polyimides and polybenzoxazoles can be made photoreactive with suitable additives. The precursors are converted to the desired polymer by known techniques such as exposure to high temperatures. The polymer precursors are used to prepare protective layers, insulating layers, and relief structures of highly heat-resistant polymers.
Conventional positive-working photosensitive polybenzoxazoles (PBO) contain an alkaline soluble PBO precursor and a diazoquinone photoactive compound as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,685. The diazoquinone compound inhibits the solubility of the PBO precursor in an aqueous base. After exposure to light, the diazoquinone compound undergoes photolysis and converts to indenecarboxylic acid, which promotes the aqueous base solubility of the PBO precursor.